Cuando no cumplen la misión
by Jaz-Kim
Summary: [AU] Eren ya había olvidado en que momento había quedado en esa situación con su compañero de misión, Levi Ackerman. Pero de algo que si sabia, era que su idea fue demasiado estúpida. Ahora es donde se da cuenta que su trabajo no es fácil. / — Lo siento, señor. — / [RiRen] [One-shot]


Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

AU | One-shot | RiRen [RivaillexEren] | Yaoi | ¿Romance?

 _Cuando no cumplen la misión_

.

Capitulo único

.

 _Estaban en una situación algo… incomoda._

Ambos eran agentes, que trabajaban en una organización desconocida de asesinatos, la gran mayoría de veces recibían algunas llamadas para hacer lo "suyo" con cierta victima en específico que les daba su cliente.

Nombre, edad, dirección, apariencia y eso era todo, ellos se encargaban del resto.

El más conocido era Levi Ackerman, un chico que no aparentaba su edad, de baja estatura y ojos rasgados, que siempre mostraba una mirada tan aterradora e inexpresiva al resto. Era el más buscado, puesto que se dio a conocer debido a sus grandes habilidades en el espionaje y siempre sacaba información de donde sea necesaria, sin importar que medidas debiera de tomar o a quien tenía que asesinar, en pocas palabras.

 _Bueno, a él y un novato más se le convocaron a una misión._

Eren Jaeger, era el nuevo rostro que se había integrado hace pocos meses a la organización. Era un joven, podría considerarse adolescente, que era reciente en estos temas del asesinato y espionaje. Se dice que su madre estaba sufriendo una grave enfermedad que no tuvo otro remido que unirse a esos hombres de mal vivir solo por la paga que se le ofrecía al terminar una misión con éxito.

En aquella oportunidad, como ya se mencionó, su compañero era Levi Ackerman, donde estaban a cargo de "dar vuelta" a uno de los tantos empresarios exitosos de la ciudad donde vivían, que según la información les habían dado, aquel rubio (lo sabían por la foto que salía en los documentos) era como cierto "enemigo" de la agencia y debía una fuerte suma de dinero, que al no pagar en la fecha acordada, tuvieron que tomar la decisión de un asesinato en su propio departamento, esa misma noche.

 _Y ahora es donde nos encontramos en lo que está pasando ahora._

Ambos agentes logaron ingresar a la vivienda con éxito, sin ningún problema o sospecha, pero el propietario no se encontraba sino hasta unas horas a más tardar, así que Eren tuvo la magnífica idea de esconderse en alguna habitación o espacio que se encontraba abierto en el departamento. Levi no se rehusó al plan de su compañero, así que minuciosamente comenzaron a buscar donde ambos se esconderían hasta que llegara Smith.

Todo estaba cerrado, incluso el baño.

Estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, hasta que…

El castaño llamo la atención de Levi, este al acercarse hasta donde lo estaba indicando le dio pase a un pequeño espacio que estaba totalmente abierto y sin "ningún" tipo de seguro.

Si, un armario de limpieza.

Como no había de otra, ambos ingresaron, creyendo que como eran lo suficientemente "delgados" podían estar adentro sin problema alguno, pero mala fue su idea cuando al momento de estar dentro del armario, las cosas hacían llenar la mayoría del lugar, haciendo que ambos estén muy cerca del otro.

Jaeger quiso salir y tratar de buscar otra manera de esconderse, pero al momento de tocar la perilla y le dio la vuelta, esta estaba atorada, impidiendo así ambos pudieran marcharse y gracias a ese error suyo recibió un golpe con la pistola que llevaba consigo su compañero.

El chico de baja estatura tenía pensado matar a Eren en ese mismo lugar debido a la molestia que sentía.

Pasaron varios minutos en ese armario, tan cerca uno del otro y ambos con armas en mano.

— Lo siento mucho, señor.

— Cállate Jaeger, estoy cansado de escucharte repetir eso millones de veces. — Bufo molesto, desviando la mirada a un costado.

El castaño se sentía realmente mal por la situación en que estaban pasando.

— Es solo que… — Hizo una pausa para pasar algo que tenía en su garganta. — Me siento responsable de cómo estamos ahora y usted… está molesto.

Una risa sarcástica salió de los labios de Levi.

— ¿Y quieres que este feliz? — Lanzo una pregunta retórica, sin dejar de estar con el ceño fruncido. — Quería librarme de una vez de ese maldito Smith, por eso acepte a estar en esta misión contigo, mocoso.

Eren estaba algo confundido, seguro era porque no habían tenido ambos alguna buena relación o algo por el estilo, pero a pesar de que pensara eso, sus teorías no saciaban su curiosidad, que le fue inevitable preguntar:

— Señor… ¿Usted conoce personalmente a Erwin Smith?

El silencio se apodero de ellos por unos cortos segundos. Si bien estaban a oscuras, aun el chico de ojos esmeralda podía observar como su mayor volteaba su cabeza, dirigiéndola para verlo a los ojos. Ambas vistas chocaron, Eren estaba nervioso por eso, mientras Levi lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Sí. — Respondió como si nada. — Es mi ex novio. — Esa última frase lo pronuncio con amargura. — Sabia que me estaba engañándome y a pesar de eso, yo seguía con él. Le veía su estúpida cara todos los días, mientras Erwin estaba con quien sabe cuántas mujeres en su trabajo. — Hizo una mano en puño, sintiendo como la ira lo invadía al recordar malos ratos que había pasado. — Hasta que un día dio por terminado lo nuestro.

Al concluir con su relato, Eren no sabía que poder decir, si estaba bien callar o lanzar algún tipo de comentario.

Igual no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque en ese momento que ambos estaban demasiado cerca, Levi aprovecho en tomarlo del cabello con una mano y con la otra que llevaba el arma, apuntarlo en su cien. Su rostro se había acercado violentamente al del castaño, sentía su respiración a unos centímetros.

— Si comentas algo sobre eso en el trabajo, no tengo problemas en ir a buscarte y matarte personalmente. — Lo amenazo.

Eren estaba tan asustado que no hizo nada más que quedarse inmóvil.

— S-sí, señor… — Tartamudeo torpemente y luego sintió como Levi lo libraba de su agarre colocando el arma en su lugar.

Después de eso, el ambiente se sentía algo pesado, ambos ya estaban varios minutos encerrados y Erwin no daba señales de haber llegado a su departamento, el agente de baja estatura comenzaba a desesperarse, mientras su compañero solo estaba incomodo en la posición que se encontraban.

Debido a un mal movimiento, Eren quería alzar su brazo, pero por error toco el abdomen de Levi, dejando a este sorprendido, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto. El castaño sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, ya quería salir de una vez de ese condenado armario.

— Ten cuidado donde tocas, Jaeger.

— N-No fue mi intención. — Una vez más tartamudeo.

Joder, como le hacia ese enano para ponerlo nervioso.

Desvió la mirada para tratar de ocultar su notable sonrojo que se había formado, agradecía que las luces estaban apagadas o seguro se le notaria ridículo frente a su superior de esa manera, además para colmo estaba nervioso, una mala combinación.

Levi, que en todo momento no dejaba de observar a Eren, volvió a acercarse violentamente, para esta vez estar más cerca que la anterior vez, lo notaba gracioso verlo de esa manera, también un tanto inocente, que gracias a eso no puedo evitar en quedar cautivado por las facciones de su rostro que podía presenciar debido a su cercanía.

Eren al sentirlo tan cerca, hablo.

— Capitán…

Pero no lo dejaron terminar ya que fue callado por un beso.

Si, Levi Ackerman lo estaba besando.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a su superior para que eso sucediera?, no tenía idea.

Sentía como había empezado tranquilo, sin apresuro alguno, hasta que Levi lo obligo a aumentar la intensidad, a algo más experto, pero para Eren lo hacía ver aún más torpe de lo que se sentía, así que solo se dejó llevar y no hizo nada más que quedarse quieto.

Era consciente de que aquella manera de reaccionar por parte de Levi fue por el momento, pero no se iba a quejar, después de todo lo estaba disfrutando por alguna extraña razón.

— Inútil en las misiones y en besar, Eren. — Le dijo cuándo había pausado por unos minutos el beso.

— Lo… siento… — Respondió en un susurro.

— Lo sé.

Y nuevamente lo atrajo hacia él para juntar sus labios e iniciar de cero.

 _¿Cómo acabaron su misión después de eso?_

 _._

 ** _Esa es otra historia._**

* * *

La verdad, ya no se que decir de esto.(?)

Pues bueno, espero les haya gustado, también lo siento si este one-shot no alcanzo sus expectativas, oh, y lo siento por el titulo, estaba falta de ideas. -corazón roto.-

Inspiración gracias a la imagen de portada.

Lo siento si hay errores ortográficos y agradecer que hayan leído, cuídense.~


End file.
